Eternity
by CSIGirl-05
Summary: Now that Tessa and Nick are engaged, Tessa couldnt be happier. And her friends couldnt be happier that she and Nick finally got their act together. But nothing is garunteed, or so they say. Will Tessa make it to her wedding day?
1. Picking The Day

**Las Vegas Crime Lab Las Vegas**,

**Nevada January 21,2004 10:30pm**

"What about in June?' I asked. Nick shook his head yet again. "Umm I don't think so, June's a busy time for my folks"  
"Well hun, there's only 12 months in a year and we have gone through most of em." I said exasperated.

Sara came in just then a knowing look on her face. "You two still haven't decided when you're getting married?" she asked us. "You know we're all gonna be old by the time you two make up your minds" Greg remarked.

Catherine and Warrick came in just in time to hear that remark.  
"Why don't the two of you pick a date that has some significance. Like the day you first slept together, or shared your first kiss." Greg suggested.  
I glared at him, yeah we'll even b put it on the invitations that we chose that day to get married because it was on that day 'x' number of years ago that we finally slept together." I retorted. "Let's broadcast it to the world"

Greg snorted "Like we didn't know anyway"  
That comment got a chuckle out of Sara and Warrick. I glared at both and they immediately clammed up.  
"

Well ok maybe Greg was being a little idiotic but he has appoint. A day that has some significance in your lives can make your special day even more special. Humm well what about the day you met? That was pretty special right"

Catherine had a point there. "September 2nd" I said. Nick looked up, a faraway look in his eyes, as if remembering that day. "September 2nd" he repeated.  
Well there we go that solves that, now try not to think about all of the things that could happen in the next year, to keep us apart………..


	2. Picking the Dresses

**Beth's Bridal Boutique **

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

**February 18th,2004 11am**

**Sara looked in disgust at herself in the full length mirror.  
"I am not wearing this hideous shade of pink, Tessa Matthews, even if you are my best-friend"  
The pale pink wasn't all that bad in truth, but I could see her point.  
**

**"Come on Sara it doesn't look that bad." Catherine said looking at her own reflection. "Guys I don't think that the pink is going to work. It doesn't go with Ivory." I said coming out of the dressing room in the wedding gown that I had chosen. **

**Both Cath and Sara looked at me eyes wide. "Tessa you look stunning" Catherine said. "Beautiful." Sara asserted with a grin of delight(which was rare for her). "Well today is your lucky day Sar, you wont have to wear that pink dress." I said. **

**"Thank God for that." Sara muttered as she and Cath headed for the dressing rooms.  
A few moments later they came out of the dressing rooms, and returned to the racks, that held the dresses. As soon as I had returned to my street clthes I joined them. **

**"This dark blue looks nice." Catherine observed. "Not too dark so that its navy but deep enough that it would look awesome with your dress"  
And so off we went again, trying dress after endless dress till we finally decided on the blue ones.  
When we finally dragged ourselves into my place afterwards(not even Catherine and I had any energy left and we're the shoppers of the group),Nick and Meghan looked up from the TV show they were watching as we came through the door.  
**

**"Tessa, what happened to you guys you look like you've been through a war zone." He was laughing a s we collapsed on the couch. I glared at my fiancé, yeah well you have it easy, so how bout getting us some coffee and keeping the comments to yourself"  
Nick grinned to himself as he headed off to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later and handed us each a cup of coffee. "So do I get to see what you ladies bought"  
**

**I grinned "Sorry baby, not till September." I said giving him a wink.  
"Aww Tessa, now that's not fair"  
"Life isn't fair Nick." How well I know that.**


	3. My Angel

**Residence of Tessa Matthews & Nick Stokes **

**Las Vegas Nevada ;March 13th 2004**

"**Meghan Sara Matthews!" I bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Get out of bed NOW! You're going to be late for school!" **

**"What the heck are you yelling about mom?" Meghan's voice came from behind me. "I'm up, have been since 6am." I looked at my daughter in disbelief. "YOU got up at 6am? Meghan in all of your 13 year I have never seen you up before 8am on a school day"  
**

**"Well I had to pick this up. Happy birthday mom." She handed me a gift wrapped box and gave me a hug. "I gotta run. Don't wanna miss the bus. Love you Ma have a good day." Then she was gone.  
I opened the box. Inside was a necklace. The thin, delicate chain held a tiny gold angel. Inside the card was written: "_To the one, who's my angel. Happy 32nd Mom. Love, Meg xox.  
_Tears filled my eyes as I put the necklace on. Who in the world could ask for a better daughter? I thought to myself.**

**"Meg, honey, thank you so much for the necklace." I said as we cleaned the kitchen later that evening. Meghan smiled "your welcome mom"  
**

**"I promise never to take it off, Meg, don't want anything to happen to it"  
"Meghan smiled "See you'll have an angel to watch over you, just like you did for me." She placed the tea towel on the drying rack. **

**"I'm gonna go over to Michelle's to study for the biology test. I'll be home at ten." Kissing me on the cheek, she was gone.  
"Hey Tessa, what's going on?" Nick asked as he came into the kitchen.  
"I think that my daughter is an angel." I said as I stared after her.**


	4. The Letter

**Las Vegas Crime ****Lab **

**Las Vegas, Nevada April 28th 2004**

**But, Mom, that's not fair all the kids at school are going." Meghan's voice sounded whiney over my cell phone if all the kids at school jumped off a bridge would you?" I countered.  
"Besides you told Michelle' mother that you would help Michelle babysit on Friday night."**

**"I know Mom but.."**

**"Meghan hun, I'm sorry but I really don't have the time to talk right now ok? I'm on a case here and I'm just heading in to see Uncle Greg ok? I'll talk to you soon, love you."**

**"Bye mom, love you too."**

**"Greggo, tell me that you have something for me." I said strolling into the lab.**

**"I wish that I could Tessa but I got nothing." I stared at him in disbelief. "Ok thanks Greg." I walked out of his lab feeling slightly disgruntled. In my state of disbelief at having lost a potentially important lead, I ran smack into Warrick.  
"Hey just the CSI that I was looking for." He said, I could tell by the look on his face that he too had nothing that was gonna help us. "We got nothing. Damn, Tessa, what the hell are we gonna do?" I could hear the frustration and anger in his voice.  
I shrugged wearily. "Nothing we really can do, with out the sufficient evidence he's gonna walk Rick." I slammed my hand down on the top of the table as we entered the break room. "Damn it." I snapped angrily. Nick and Sara came into the room just then.  
"What's got you steamed Tessa?" Sara questioned. I stalked over to the coffee pot and poured some "break-room sludge" into my cup. "We lost him. No evidence, no DNA, nothing. He won we lost…end of story." "Tessa, what the hell is up with you? I've never known you to just give up on a case like this." Sara said to me.  
I shrugged tiredly, but wasn't given the chance to answer because we were interrupted by Anna, the receptionist from the front desk. "Tessa, there's a letter here for you, it was just delivered." I took the letter from her. "Thanks Anna"**

**I looked at the envelope, but there was no return address. The only name on the envelope was mine. "Ms. Theresa M. Matthews" Sara said reading the envelope.  
Rick looked up. "Let me guess now, your middle name must be Marie. And I thought that nobody called you Theresa?"**

**"You're right on both counts. Actually though, there was only one person that ever called me Theresa." I carefully read the letter; "Theresa please met me at Boulder Café Friday night. I have some information that I think that you should know." I read the letter out loud. "Its signed Emily."**

**Sara looked at me. "Tessa, your mom's name was Emily wasn't it? You said that she's the only one that called you Theresa….." her voice trailed off as what was happening sank in. Warrick, however was totally out of the loop. "So what s the problem"  
I shook my head.  
"The problem is, Rick, my mother died when I was** twelve."


	5. A Blast from the Past

**A/N: hey sorry it took so long to do another chapter but I have been away**

**Oh and I have news: IM ENGAGED  lol anyhoo…. Here we go**

**I stood impatiently outside of the entrance to the mall. I was checking my watch for the millionth time when Meghan appeared at my side. "Hey mom am I late?" she asked giving me a hug. I smiled fondly at my 13 year old. "No baby your right on time." I replied. **

**We walked across the parking lot to the car. As we approached I saw someone leaning against the drives side door. I almost fainted when I realized who it was.**

"**_Oh good Lord, not him, please God no. After all this time…."_**

"**Hello Tessa." His voice was deep, just like I remembered. "Meghan. Hey sweetheart." Meghan looked pale as she realized who it was. "daddy?" she whispered. He smiled. **

"**Meghan get in the car." I commanded. With out a single word, Megan took the keys and hurried around to the other side of the car, unlocked the door and slid into the passenger side.**

**I turned to Him. "Ryan what… how.. .." I was speechless.**

"**its not important Tessa, I came to see my daughter, be part of her life."**

**Now that struck me as absurd b/c for 13 years he had never wanted anything to do with his daughter.**

**I pushed past him and opened the car door. "Tessa you cant stop me from seeing my daughter." He said. With out a word or a glance I climbed into the car and drove off.**

**Neither Meghan or I spoke on the drive home, knowing perfectly well wat was on the others mind.**


	6. Kidnaped Part 1

**A/N: Heyy all…long time no see, sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with university and everything else in my life. Anyway I'm having a slow week for once so here's Chapter 6 comin' at ya!**

**April 22nd, 2004**

**"Mom. Mama!" Meghan's voice pierced through the fog in my brain.**

**I opend my eyes I was lying on my stomach on a cold, hard concrete floor. AsI **

**pushed myself up, a hot flash of pain seered through my left arm. Megan looked **

**as pale as I felt as she helped me sit up. I felt something warm running down the **

**side of my head. "Mom you're bleeding" Meghan's voice was shrill. I reached up **

**and whenI pulled my hand away it was slick with blood. "Here mom" I watched as **

**Mehghan reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a napkin(why my **

**daughter keeps this stuff I have never been able to figure out, but now I was **

**thanking God that she did.**

**She gently pressed the napkin to my forehead, applying pressure. she smiled at **

**me "first aid courses are coming in handy." she said. I couldnt help but smile too. **

**"Mom do you remember anything?" Meghan's voice was soft but scared. I felt a **

**sharp flash of empathy for my daughter. She was only 13 but she had been through **

**more shit than most kids her age. Meghan had pretended not to care when kids at **

**school had taunted her about her dad, shje had held hersef together while watching **

**her mother battle cancer and now...**

**I shook myself and replied "Not much Meg, but Im sure it will come back to me."**

**Meghan looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "it was Daddy. He did this Mom."**

**I knew then that the only person who could possibly be behind all of this WAS my **

**ex husband. Ryan, I knew would do whatever it took to get Meghan and also **

**I knew that if he had to hurt me to get her he would.**


End file.
